


Clouds

by silklace



Series: The Cottage with a Blue Door Series [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silklace/pseuds/silklace
Summary: Thomas and Jimmy, a rather private garden, and some clouds.





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> a V-day blob for greycecile, takes place some amorphous time after Even in the Lesser

“That one looks like Ginger.”

Thomas turns his head at an angle, squinting up at the rather perfect sky unfolding above them. “Now you’re just having me on.” He takes a drag off his cigarette, can see out of the corner of his eye the way Jimmy is threading his fingers through the grass grown lush in the summer heat.

“Aren’t. Not my fault if you’ve got a narrow imagination, Thomas.” Jimmy throws it over his shoulder with a look of something sly around his eyes, the shape of his mouth. He’s got his shirt unbuttoned almost to his navel.

Ah, Thomas thinks, and pinches the burning nub of his cigarette to put it out, dropping it in the teacup at his elbow. He rolls and pulls himself to his knees and palms, stretching out over Jimmy, who gives him a look beneath his lashes.

“Narrow imagination,” Thomas says, with something like banked heat or half-danger in his voice. “Is that it?”

Jimmy swallows, pointing his chin. It exposes the soft sweep of his throat. “Appalling, isn’t it?” His fingers are light on the ladder of Thomas’ spine, tripping upwards. “Unless you’d like to prove me otherwise?”

Thomas gives him a considering look. “Might.” He runs his nose softly against Jimmy’s, counterpoint to the way he reaches for his wrist, grasps it in firm fingers and plants it next to his head, sweet smell of grass and sunshine crushed against their skin. “Could tell you to take your trousers off right here in the garden, couldn’t I?”

Jimmy shivers. “Where anyone might come along and see us?” There’s a bright patch of pink running along his cheekbones, his nose – berry dappled and blazing in the sunlight. “Watch you giving it to me, sodding me into the ground and me wanting it, wanting you to run me filthy like that?”

Thomas’ hips jerk forward of their own accord, and Jimmy makes a delighted sound, arching up to meet him. In the end, he asks for Thomas to take him inside, and they go, crossing the lawn and seeking shelter in the cool cottage, where Jimmy does indeed take his trousers off and Thomas makes good on his promise to use his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
